The Orange
by PockyJ
Summary: this is my first fic here... hope u like it, but it's really messed up. might be PG. it's from a dream i had.


Hello! This is my first fic here, so I hope u like it! It's kinda strange, but that's because it's from a dream I had. I don't enjoy bad reviews, or stupid reviews either, so don't send me any unless they're good. ^,^  
  
I am currently working on another fic, but It's REALLY long, so it might take a while to get up.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
"Yep, this is it." Said Wes, pulling into the driveway of a white house.  
  
"It sure doesn't look haunted," Tucker mumbled, "Shouldn't it be a little more, I dunno, scary looking?" Tucker opened the passenger side door, and got out.  
  
"They never are." Answered Wes. He turned around and poked Grace. "Hey Grace, wake up."  
  
"Huh? Where are we?" She muttered sleepily.  
  
"Minnesota." Tucker said simply from the back of the car.  
  
After they got all the bags from the trunk, they went to the door to find it unlocked. Whoever lived here hadn't been gone long.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look haunted to me…" Grace Observed, looking around.  
  
" I already said that," Noted Tucker, "You were asleep."  
  
"Why did we have to come here anyway? Couldn't we have gotten something closer to home?" Wes pulled out his camera, and started snapping pictures of random things since he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary around. Tucker walked toward the back of the house.  
  
Eventually, Wes ran out of film, and went to join his partner. Tucker said he was going to go to the back of the house to look around, and Wes agreed to come, too.  
  
"Hey Grace, you coming?"  
  
"No, I think I'll stay in here," She had found the comfy chair, and wanted to keep it safe incase they had to stay the night. So the two guys went into the backyard, and Wes took some more pics, but it's not like there was anything good to take pictures of. Well, maybe that orange that was sitting on the diving board in the middle of the winter was kinda odd…Wait…  
  
"Hey B., I wonder what that orange is for?" They went over to it, and Tucker examined it with a magnifying glass that he just happened to have, and Wes used up another roll of film.  
  
"Well, that's not too strange…" Said tucker, poking it with a stick. "You think it's edible?"  
  
"You never know…it could be like a port key or something, and we could get sent to some alien universe where they would experiment on us and cut out our-"  
  
"Ok, stop with the sci-fi stuff." He picked up the fruit, and turned to walk into the house, but then he froze, and Wes thought he saw his eyes glow. Then he continued to the door.  
  
"That can't be good…" Wes mumbled, following his friend into the house.  
  
When Wes finally got inside, he wasn't surprised to see more paranormal activity going on inside. Grace was standing on a chair holding a cross toward Tucker, whose eyes were still glowing, and was walking around the kitchen, which was now full of water that was only in that one room. Like I said, he wasn't surprised at all.  
  
"Hey, what happened out there?" Said Grace.  
  
"Oh, this? I think Tucker is possessed by some freaky fruit from outer space. I tried to warn him, but you know how Tuck is." Wes took more pictures of his coworker, who was presently sitting on the wet floor having a one-sided conversation with his orange-colored fruit.  
  
"Hey tucker, what's up?" Tucker stared back blankly. "Ok, then…" He got up and prepared to leave.  
  
"And where do you think your going? You have not paid tribute to the Orange, Master of the universe and all that is within it." Tucker said, in a very un-tucker-like way.  
  
"Um…sure tuck, whatever you say…" He waved his psychotic friend off. Tucker grabbed his shirt, and pulled him back down.  
  
"Bow to your master!" He yelled.  
  
"Sure. Uh.. All hail the orange…uh..."  
  
"Master of the universe and all within it." Tucker corrected.  
  
"Yeah…what you said." He got up again, and Tucker followed. But when he saw Grace on the chair, he froze up again, and began mumbling to his orange.  
  
"The orange has requested that you share the throne of universal ruler of all." He said, pulling Grace down off the chair. She tried to reach for her cross, but her arms were pinned down, so Tucker dragged her off to the bathroom. He threw her in, followed by the fruit, and bowed toward it. During this time, Grace had gotten what she wanted, and just as her captor was closing the door, she threw her weapon at him, and it hit his head.  
  
Tucker soon wandered out of the back room, holding Grace's cross and rubbing his forehead.  
  
"How come I always end up getting hurt?" He thought out loud.  
  
"Who knows," Said Wes, " I guess it was just meant to be that way."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Countered Tucker, "Hey, wanna get a burger?"  
  
The Two let the house, and drove off to the nearest hamburger place, completely oblivious to the fact that their star reporter was locked in a bathroom with an orange from a distant galaxy.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom with an orange from a distant galaxy:  
  
Grace sits alone in the dark.  
  
"You know, I'm getting kinda hungry…" 


End file.
